Te passer de moi
by HeyBobby
Summary: J’écoutais la radio quand la chanson de la Mano Negra, Pas assez de toi a été diffusée. Elle m’a donné envie décrire sur notre couple explosif SasukexNaruto.


**Hey ! Alors, petit OS. J'écoutais la radio quand la chanson de la Mano Negra, ****Pas assez de toi**** a été diffusée. Elle m'a donné envie d'écrire sur notre couple explosif SasukexNaruto.**

Narration

_Pensée_

*Lieu et action*

_**Paroles de la chanson**_

**Te passer de moi**

Sasuke, Naruto et d'autres amis s'étaient réunis dans un karaoké. Officiellement pour faire la fête, officieusement, pour aider Naruto à mettre de l'ordre dans son couple. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus supporter son compagnon.

_Pouh… Pourquoi je me suis laissé entrainer moi ? Je déteste les karaokés en plus, mais bon, si ça fait plaisir à Naruto… Bon, encore une chanson et je me casse… Allez, c'est au tour de Naruto, ce n'est pas trop tôt, je crois bien que Sakura m'a explosé les tympans…_

*Naruto prit le micro et commença à chanter*

_**J'ai comme envie de tourner le gaz  
Comme envie de m'faire sauter les plombs  
Comme envie de t'expliquer comme ça  
Que ton indifférence, elle ne me touche pas**_

_Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ? J'ai du riz sur le visage ?_

_**Je peux très bien me passer de toi**_

_Oula… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment là… Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me fixer comme ça ? Et puis il insiste trop sur les paroles…_

_**Comme envie de sang sur les murs  
Comme envie d'accident d'voiture  
Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça  
Que ton indifférence elle ne me touche pas**_

_Oh… Je crois que je commence à comprendre… Tu m'en veux pas vrai ? Tu essayes de me le faire comprendre comme ça ? T'aurais pu trouver mieux…_

_**Je peux très bien me passer de toi**_

_C'est ça… Et au bout de trois jours je te retrouve au pas de ma porte pour me supplier de te reprendre…_

_**J'ai comme envie d'n'importe quoi  
Comme envie de crever ton chat  
Comme envie d'tout casser chez toi  
Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça**_

_Je n'ai même pas de chat baka ! Et eux ils sont dans la combine… Je me disais aussi qu'ils avaient été bien trop insistants… J'aurais dû me méfier…_

_**Je peux très bien me passer de toi**_

_Mouais, mouais, tu parles ! Du vent !_

_**J'ai comme envie d'une fin torride  
Comme on en voit qu'au cinéma  
J'ai comme envie qu'ce soit terrible  
Et qu'ça se passe juste en bas de chez toi**_

_Joyeux dis moi… Et tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas ramener du monde à la fête ? _

_**Je peux très bien me passer de toi**_

_C'est ça… et moi je m'appelle Papy Serge… Quel crétin celui-là, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?_

*Sasuke se leva sans rien dire et partit*

_Crétin, si tu le prends comme ça, moi je m'en vais._

Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto le rattrapa et lui saisit violement le bras.

- *Enervé* Où crois-tu t'enfuir ? Tu ne m'échapperas pas Sasuke !

- Ouais, ouais…

- Baka ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai fait pour te supporter tout ce temps !

- Moi non plus figure-toi…

- *Rire amer* HAHA ! C'est vrai que ça a dû te changer d'avoir un peu d'animation chez toi ! Mais si tu ne voulais pas de moi, t'avais qu'à le dire !

- Comme si je pouvais en placer une avec toi…

- Oh pardon ! Je parle trop ! Vraiment navré ! Que veux-tu je ne suis pas un glaçon sans vie moi !

- Ca c'est sûr…

- Et puis merde quoi ! T'es vraiment qu'un con ! Non mais franchement qu'est-ce que je fous encore avec toi ! Un être aussi chaleureux qu'une pierre ! Quel crétin ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais déguerpir ! Je ne voudrais pas te pourrir ton oxygène encore longtemps !

- Très bien…

- Parfait ! Alors ciao !

- … mais tu ne tiendras pas.

- Quoi ? Je ne tiendrai pas ? Tu te crois indispensable ?

- Malgré ce que tu as dit, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

- Ouah ! Monsieur Modestie ! Je te signale que j'ai vécu sans toi pendant des années !

- On se demande comment d'ailleurs…

- Non mais quel… ! Hun ! Connard ! Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ta sale gueule d'enfariné ! Adieu gros con !

- A bientôt…

- …

*De retour chez lui*

_Je ne lui donne pas une semaine… Quel abruti, il n'a même pas remarqué que j'avais fait des efforts au niveau sociabilité ces derniers temps, j'ai même accepté de l'accompagner au karaoké… Je sais que je suis loin d'être une personne affectueuse et expressive, mais je suis ainsi, il faut qu'il fasse avec. On ne choisit pas la personne qu'on aime... _

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette dispute, Sasuke était chez lui quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte…

**Fin**

* * *

**Un peu court je sais… Mais bon, je trouvais que cette chanson allez bien avec ce couple. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Petite review pour me donner votre avis ?**


End file.
